Electrical plug connectors are of great importance in various fields of application, such as industrial connection technology, serving, for example, to connect electrical components. Electrical plug connectors of the kind under discussion may preferentially be used in exterior applications and/or for the electrical connection of a photovoltaic system.
There are a various electrical plug connectors for the connection and/or interconnection of photovoltaic systems. Owing to the extremely high currents and voltages that can occur in the case of photovoltaic systems, and owing to their exterior application and the associated stresses from diverse atmospheric effects, electrical plug connectors of this kind are required, in addition to their ease of installation, to possess a sustained high degree of operational reliability.